Unmanned mine vehicles can be guided in a mine along a desired route as long as the distance travelled by the vehicle and its driving direction can be determined. The vehicle direction can be found out with sufficient accuracy by means of a gyroscope, for example. The distance travelled can be calculated in the vehicle's control system after rotation data has first been measured directly from a vehicle wheel by suitable sensors, or indirectly from the power transmission or engine. The determination of the distance on the basis of the wheel rotation involves the problem that the diameter of tires changes as they wear. Thus the real distance travelled by the vehicle and the distance determined by measuring may clearly differ from each other. Deviations in the distance determination decrease the location accuracy of the mine vehicle and make it more difficult for the vehicle to stay on the planned route.